True Love Not for Me
by TheDoctorRowanaRisska
Summary: When Rowena was taken from her family and turned into a vampire by someone she not love, she thought she would never love again. She ran away and found a new family with the Cullens. Will she ever be able to find love again or it lost like her mortality?
1. Rowena

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. I only own the character Rowena.

It was a normal night for me. I was laying down watching one of my many favorite horror flicks in the dark when it happened. I was taken.

I was just sitting there watching the antagonist kill the stupid girl who went up the stairs instead of out the door when I felt something knocked across my head. I then blacked out.

When I woke up it was only for a minute and in that minute I took in my surroundings. I was in a very fancy house. It was one of those homes you saw on the cover of House Keeping Today. Then I realized whose house it was.

"JADEN!" I managed to call out before I felt something bite my neck. Then all I felt was pain throughout my whole body before I passed out.

Three Days Later…

I woke up to the pain, but it was dulling. I sat up and my best friend, Jaden, was sitting on his clean, white couch staring at me. His eyes were bright red. Funny I never noticed them before.

"Jaden, what is going on?"

I noticed that there was a strong buzzing in my throat. Jaden stood up.

"I made it where we could be together. Rowena, I love you. I always have. Since that first day we met."

I stood up.

"What do you mean 'made it so we could be together'."

Jaden laughed and walked over to me and put his hand on my cheek. I swatted it away.

"JADEN! ANSWER ME! WHAT DID YOU DO?" My voice getting high pitched.

"Love, I'm a vampire. I thought you would be happy."

"Happy about what Jaden? You thought I would be happy as a monster!"

Jaden looked hurt about that. He tried to caress my cheek again so I bit him.

"Ow, Rowena. That hurt."

"Good. How the hell could you take me away like that? From my mom? My dad? My sister?"

I tried to cry but found I couldn't.

"That's one of the drawbacks; you can't cry." Jaden said.

"Rowena, love, we can be together," Jaden said walking up to me and whispering in my ear, "forever."

"NO!" I then kicked him in his privates.

I guess that still hurt, even when you're a vampire, because he doubled over in pain.

I took this as my chance and ran out the door. I turned around and saw Jaden limp to the door.

"YOU"LL BE BACK ROWENA! YOU CAN'T DENY THE THIRST FOREVER!"

I turned around and kept on running. I ran faster than I ever had before and it seemed strange to me. Must be a side-affect of being the monster he turned me into.

As I kept on running, I kept passing these sheets of white papers. I stopped to look at one and my stomach dropped. On the flyer was my face. It said 'Have you seen me?'

I could tell it was my dad's handy work. The paper was stapled at least five times. There were tear stains on the paper.

I desperately wanted to go back to my family. I wanted to play airplane with my sister. To plant in the garden with my mom. To pretend that I understood what my dad was talking about when it came to cars, but Jaden was right. I couldn't deny the thirst forever.

As I stood their thinking about it, I saw a rabbit hopping. I then saw the vein in its neck bulging in fear. It looked straight at me, hoping that he had gone unnoticed.

Today just wasn't its lucky day. I leaped at it, catching it with my teeth. I ripped it head off and drained its blood. I licked every bit dry.

I then dropped the carcass and turned and ran. I didn't know where I was running to. All I know is that I had to get away from here and from _him._


	2. Meeting The Cullens

Disclaimer: I want Twilight but sadly I don't own.

So I kept on running and running not knowing where I was heading. I made it a point to stop and feed on animals along the way. One day I had a dog, another day a cat.

I soon discovered that sparkled in the sunlight and so I would remain inconspicuous for my traveling, I had a cloak handmade for me. It was a rich emerald green and it had a hood to hide my face from the mortal's curious stares.

I stopped briefly to look at signs to try to get a general idea of where I was. I had lived in Georgia all of my life. I passed signs that said Tennessee and South Dakota. I finally got to a small town called Forks. It was in Washington.

When I got to the line, there were four people waiting. There were two males and two females.

One female had brown hair. She was so beautiful and it made feel ugly. She was about five feet and her eyes were a pretty gold color.

The other was on her right side. She was about four feet tall and she looked like a little pixie. She had short hair and it was cut into a bob.

The male on the pixie's right had a calm expression on his face but he had his arm around her waist in a protective position. He was cute and he towered over the pixie. He had a certain presence that made me feel instantly calm.

The last male was on the left of the female had the same protective stance as the other male but his face showed that he was a little calmer than the other. Held his held head high as if to show he wasn't scared of me.

They all shared the same pair of golden eyes as the first female, but there was one other thing they shared other than the eyes. A small thing that humans would not catch. They held no heartbeat.

The small pixie whispered something in the male's ears too low for me to hear. He took his arm from her waist. She then walked over to me in a graceful sort of way.

"Hello Rowena. We've been expecting you. My name's Alice Cullen." She pointed to the other female and the male beside her. "That's Bella Cullen and Edward Cullen. Edward's my brother and Bella is my sister-in-law." She pointed to the other male. "And that Jasper Hale, my husband."

"How do you know my name?" I asked confused.

Edward spoke up and said, "Alice maybe we should go to the house and explain this all to her. We don't want any unexpected visitors."

Alice nodded and grabbed my hand

"Come Rowena. We have to go."

She took off with me in tow. I looked behind me and Alice's brother and sister –in-law were talking to each other in a low,calm tone. I could hear their adoration for one another in their words.

Alice's male, Jasper, was behind me and Alice, but he was scanning our surroundings. It was all most like he was preparing his self for an ambush. I disregarded it and turned to pay attention to my new surroundings.

We were running up a well kept driveway. I did not get a good look at the house for Alice ushered me in. I stepped into the house and lowered my hood to show respect to them and their home environment. Then Jasper, Isabella, and Edward followed in behind us.

I used my heightened sense of smell to get a better understanding of my new environment. It had a faint feminine smell to it that radiated from the females, but three of the smells had a twist to it that made it unique. I could smell that one of them was human, but was also a vampire. I would look forward to seeing this creature when it came along.

I took another deep breath to zero in on the other scents in the house. These scents were masculine and I could identify right on the spot which were Jasper's and which was Edward's. That left four other scents in the house. Two of them were vampire, but the last two stumped me. They were neither human nor vampire and the strange was it gave off a wet, musty animal smell. In all of my traveling, I had never smelt that scent before.

Edward, Isabella's male, must have seen me turn my nose up at the smell because he laughed.

"Haha. Don't worry Rowena it's just Jacob and Alexander. We'll explain later why they smell like that in a minute."

I turned toward Edward.

"How did you.."

He tapped his temple.

"I'm a mind reader. Which even if wasn't one I could tell you were curious by your expression."

Jasper and his female walked down a hallway which I guessed lead to a living room. Edward and Isabella headed that way so I followed them.

My guess was correct. When we got there Isabella and Edward sat down on a couch side-by-side. On another couch was Alice and Jasper. Then there were two other sets of vampires sitting on two other couches.

The oldest looking male had goldish hair and golden hair to match. He was sitting next to a motherly look female. She had a smile on her that could light up a room on a cloudy day.

On the other couch sat a woman that was even more beautiful than Isabella. She had golden locks of hair and her expression showed that she knew how to carry herself like a lady, but wasn't afraid of getting fierce if needed. Her male was the bulkiest of all the males. Where as Edward and Jasper had small muscles you barley could see through their shirts, this male had muscles everywhere and it seemed like he wore the tightest shirt his body would allow him so he could so show them off. He had a relaxed expression and a humorous aura to him that was the complete opposite of his female.

The elder male stood up and offered me his hand. I shook it.

"My name is Carslie Cullen and this is my wife Esme," he said pointing to the woman.

The other male and female stood and offered me their hands.

"Hey. I'm Emmett and this here is Rosalie," he said. Rosalie gave a small nod.

They sat back down.

Carslie motion for me to sit so I did.

"Please tell us about what we are. I have not met others of our kind so I do not know the extent of our abilities." I asked.

So they told me one by one of how they came to be vampires. They all had interesting stories. Carslie seemed to be the creator of most of them. Isabella, Alice, and Jasper were the exceptions.

They told me most things about my vampirism that I already knew. Like I had super strength and speed, but the subject that perked my interest was when they told me that some vampires inherited special abilities when they were turned. Like Alice and Edward for example.

Alice could see into the future, but it could change at anytime. That's how they were able to find me because I was heading north the whole time without changing my mind. Edward could read minds except for Isabella's when she didn't want him to. Isabella's power was a mind shield and she could extend to who ever she wanted to.

As they were about to tell me more the front door opened and the three strange smells came tumbling in. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett jumped up. Emmett and Jasper came to stand behind me while Edward when down the hallway to talk to the newcomers I presumed.

Carslie turned to me.

"Bella's and Edward's child is half-vampire and half-human. Since we don't know how well your self-control is, we just want to be careful," he said pointing to Emmett and Jasper.

"Jasper's special ability is to be able to mess with emotions, so he should be able to calm you down. If not, that's what we have Emmett around for," chimed in Isabella.

"Gee thanks Bella. Good to know I only live here to be a body guard." laughed Emmett.

His laughter was cut short when Edward and a female and two male walked in.

The female looked like a blend of Edward and Isabella. It was like she got the best of both of them. The two males she was with towered over her. They both looked Native American. One of them must have been her mate because he had his arm draped over her which he quickly removed when he saw the death glare Edward was giving him.

Edward pointed to the trio.

"Rowena, this is my daughter Renesmee and her boyfriend Jacob and his friend Alexander."

I shook Renesmee hand first then Jacob and Alexander's.

"So you are the two that are making that god awful smell."

Everyone laughed at that, even them.

"Rowena, Jacob and Alexander are shape-shifters, but their ancestors took the form of wolves so that's what they are." Edward explained.

"Oh. But Why do they smell so horrible?," I asked.

Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"No one knows."

Edward, Jasper, and Emmet went to sit next to their respective females. Jacob and Renesmee went and sat on the floor.

I heard a voice say,"_Man that is the hottest vampire booty I have ever seen!"_

I turned around and it was Alexander that was standing behind me. I walked up to him and stared him straight in the face.

"Umm, can I help you?," he asked nervously.

"Yup. You can kept your dirty thoughts to your self next time you mutt."

Then I smacked him.

I pulled up my hood and walked toward the hallway leaving him dumbfound. Edward leaped up from the couch and followed me down the hallway and out the door.

I took off running and he was right behind me. I kept running until I got to a beautiful meadow.

He stopped behind me.

"Rowena, do you know what you just did?"

I nodded.

"Yup. I just smacked an idiot who cant seem to think to his self."

I turned to run again when Edward grabbed my arm.

"That's just it. He was thinking to his self."

I looked at him dumbfound.

"Then I.."

Edward nodded.

"You read his mind."


	3. Moving

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

After Edward figured out that I could read minds, he helped me train. I kept hearing every voice in the room and they overwhelmed me so he trained me on how to block out the voices I didn't want to hear and to train on the ones I wanted to.

Soon after I developed other abilities. They were just like Isabella's, Alice's, Jasper's, and Renesmee's.

Carslie speculated that I had the ability to clone abilities of people I come into contact with.

So they each trained me of what their abilities could do. The easiest was Isabella's because Edward had already taught me how close my mind which was what Isabella's ability consisted of.

The hardest was Alice's because I had to remember that I couldn't rely on every vision because of the constant change.

Renesmee's ability was to be able to show people what she was thinking be touch which is the complete opposite of Edward's.

Since everyone had already finished school here in Forks, Carslie and Esme decided it was time to move on to another city. Edward and Isabella went to Isabella's father and told them their plan of moving, but not why. Isabella later told me that he took it better than she expected.

The plan was to move to Midway, Georgia. We would get a house that was secluded like our house here in Forks. Alice, Edward, Renesmee, and Rosalie would be going into Liberty High as juniors and Isabella, Emmett, Jacob, and Jasper would be going in as seniors. Two of Jacob's most trusted pack mates brother and sister Leah and Seth will be coming with us. Leah would be a senior and Seth would be a junior. Carslie will be working as a doctor at the hospital on the Ft. Stewart base and Esme will work at home to decorate it.

Everyone decided that it would be best for me to stay home with Esme where she will be my teacher. They didn't want to risk me giving to my thirst and trying to drink from a human.

Esme told me that she would teach me on the human curriculum since I was turned before I finished my education. She also would teach me on everything I would need to know about being a vampire.

So we packed up everything and sent it ahead. Carslie said we would buy everything for me when we got there.

It was fun deciding on who drove with who. Jacob wanted to ride with Renesmee, but Edward said he couldn't deal with the mutt's smell. Seth wanted to ride with Alice, but Leah wanted him to ride with her seeing as she was uncomfortable around us vampires. I just wanted somewhere to ride. So finally Carslie stepped and assigned cars.

Carslie and Esme will be in their Mercedes. Edward and Isabella would be riding in Edward's Volvo. Jacob, Seth, and Leah would be in Jacob's Volkswagen Rabbit. Renessme would be driving Isabella's wedding gift from Edward, the Ferrari. Alice and Jasper will be in Alice's Porsche. Rosalie will be in her BMW and Emmett and I will be in his Jeep Wrangler.

Isabella, Jacob, and Jasper have their own motorcycles so we sent them ahead with our belongings. Emmett said he was going to get me a four-wheeler when we got there so I had something to be excited for.

So we all piled in the cars and headed off toward our new home. It seemed Emmett and I had similar taste in music so there was not argument on what to listen to. We listened to Escape the Fate and Green Day most of the time. Then we talked for little while. After we ran out of things to talk about, I talked to Edward in my mind.

"_Edward, what if someone finds out we're not human?"_

"_We'll be fine Rowena. We've been doing this longer than you've been alive. It always works out in the end."_

"_Alright, I'll believe you. So when will I get to go with school with ya'll?" _

Edward chuckled.

"_Not for awhile. We need to make sure you're set on an animal diet. It shouldn't be too hard since you said you're first drink was from a rabbit. What made you want to drink animal blood instead of a human's?"_

"_I just thought of drinking from a human as like drinking from my three year old sister. I couldn't do it."_

"_Well, that's good. Well, we're here."_

I looked up and sure enough we were. We were… home.


	4. New Home,New Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

We got out of our cars and looked at the new house in amazement. It was so beautiful. When we walked in there was a foyer and most of the furniture had already been set up for us.

I ran up the staircase and looked at the hallway. There were nine bedrooms for our choosing. Carslie and Esme shared a room. Emmett and Rosalie shared a room. Jasper and Alice shared a room. Edward and Isabella also shared a room. The rest of us got our own room. The couples had first pick. I then let everyone else pick what room what they wanted and I took the last one.

My bedroom was between Renesmee's and Jacob's. It had a beautiful window seat that I could sit and read my books all day long. It, of course, had nothing in it that was personal to me, but Alice had already looked at a bedroom set for me and had bought it. It had a black bed and dresser. On either side of the bed there were two glass end tables. It also had a black bookshelf because I had expressed my interest in books.

I opened the closet door and it was HUGE! Alice had already filled it with some dresses and jeans and shirts. When I saw the dresses, I groaned. Until I got a good look at them. They were Victorian looking dresses. There were black and had lots of lace just how I liked them.

Alice could obviously tell that she wasn't going to be able to shove me into girly things like she did with Isabella because there were plenty of jeans and band t-shirts in there. There was the occasional professional looking piece of clothing so I guessed that was for going out for something important.

I took one of the dresses off of the hanger and put it on. I also put on a pair of combat boots that were in the closet.

"_Rowena, come down stairs. Alice and Renesmee want to go shopping. They think this will be the perfect time to test your restraint to human blood on an empty stomach." _ I heard Edward's voice say.

"_Ok. I'm on my way down."_

I ran down the stairs and met Renesmee and Alice in the foyer.

"Ready to go?," Renesmee asked.

I nodded.

We went outside and got into Alice's Porsche. I saw flashes of two stores in Alice's head. One was Hot Topic and the other was Barnes and Noble, my two favorite stores of all time.

"Alice, can you please decide on a store?"

Alice gave a small smile.

"Alright, Barnes and Noble, but only because you decided it."

When we got to the mall, it was packed. We got out and head to the part that had Barnes and Noble in it. The three of us automatically spilt in to different sections. Renesmee to the mystery section, Alice to the magazine section to see the latest trend, and myself to the teen section.

I automatically piled up my favorite books I had at home. I grabbed The Vampire Academy, Cirque du Freak, Harry Potter, Night World, and House of Night series. I then grabbed some other books I thought I might enjoy.

With my vampire strength it was no problem holding all of the books, but Alice, having seen what my intentions were, had reminded me in the car to look as it I was having a hard time holding the tower of books. So I did.

I had to wave off at least three guys who wanted to help. After I waved off the third, Alice and Renesmee resurfaced. Alice had a stack of magazines in her hand and Renesmee had two or three books in her hand.

"You should have let them carry your books for you Rowena. They were pretty cute." Alice said.

I rolled my eyes.

We went to check out. Alice paid first. Then Renesmee. When it was my turn, the cashier's eyes widened. He rang up all of my books with a word. Would you believe it was only $200.23? I pulled out the black debt card Carslie had given me earlier.

The casher bagged my books and threw in a membership card in for free. I thanked him and grabbed my bags. I didn't have the urge to bite him at all the whole time.

We then went to Hot Topic and bought me some more shoes. We also got accessories while we were there. At my protest, Alice bought me make-up, but she promised to show me how to put it on in the way I would like it.

After we purchased our items we went to the food court because Renesmee, being only half vampire, was hungry. We sat there and talked while she ate.

After she finished, we went to the beauty salon. Alice talked me into getting my hair cut. It is usually waist length, but we got it cut to the middle of my back. Since vampires don't grow, that would be the length that my hair would be unless I cut it shorter.

Alice wanted me to get neon green streaks in my hair, that she said would go perfect with my midnight black hair, but I talked her out of it.

Since Renesmee was getting tired, we decided to head back. Before we could leave, two very hot guys came up to us. One looked Goth like me and the other looked like a surfer. They decided that out of everyone in the mall, Renesmee and I looked perfect for them. The surfer started hitting on Renesmee and the Goth on me.

"Hi. My name is Jace." The Goth said.

"And this is Tristan." He said pointing to the surfer.

We shook their hands.

"So what…."

That's all I heard. I had the sudden buzzing in my ears. I saw red. I was thirsty.

I touched Renesmee and used her gift to show her what I wanted to do to the surfer and Goth. It involved lots and lots of blood...theirs.

She gasped and showed Alice my images. Alice grabbed me and dragged me toward the exit with her vampire strength. I faintly heard Renesmee explain to the guys that I wasn't feeling well.

Renesmee caught up to use and jumped in the passenger side. Alice threw our bags in the trunk. She then helped me into the back seat.

Alice then took off toward the house. I heard Alice muttering to herself. She was saying something like 'too early. I should have known it was too early.'

Alice picked up her cell phone and called Edward. I heard parts of the conversation, but I was focused on the buzzing in my throat trying to make it go away.

I focused on my sister and it died down a little.

Next thing I know we were pulling up to the house. Edward and Isabella were waiting outside for us. Edward ran to the side of the car and helped me out. He got me to start running toward the woods and Isabella followed.

We found a bear quickly and I leaped on it. I heard Isabella cry out, but Edward comforted her. He knew I need to concentrate on the task at hand.

I snapped its neck quickly and opened up a vein. I drank and drank until my thirst was sufficed. By then the bear was drained. I had planned on saving some for Edward and Isabella.

Edward read my thoughts.

"Don't worry. We already went hunting. Besides, you need every drop."

We walked back to the house at human speed. They asked me how our shopping trip was and what had caused the thirst. I told them about what all we bought and then I told them about Jace and Tristan.

Edward listened to it and said, "It was probably this Jace person. He was probably like you in ways you didn't even know. It was those factors that probably attracted you to him."

When we got back to the house, it was 9:00. I went up to my room and put my books on the shelf and my accessories away. I then went down stairs to see what everyone else was doing.

Jasper and Jacob were playing video games. Rosalie was reading a car magazine. Edward was playing the piano in the other room for Isabella. Emmett was cheering on Jasper. Renesmee was talking to Jacob. Alice was reading a magazine. Seth and Leah were listening to their I-Pods. Carslie and Esme went hunting.

I plopped on the couch with one of my new books.

I got about half way through the book when I heard Edward say "Renesmee, time for bed. We've got school tomorrow. Jacob you might want to go to bed too."

Renesmee nodded and headed up stairs. Jacob followed suit. Leah got up and headed up stairs. Seth was asleep on the couch.

I picked up Seth and took him up stairs and put him on his bed and covered him up. When I turned to walk back to the living room, Leah was standing in the doorway. She stared at me for a minute and then turned around to walk back to her room.

I walked back down stairs to try to finish reading my book before everyone had to go to school… without me.


	5. Row's Wheels

Disclaimer: I hold NO rights whatsoever to Twilight or its characters.

Come to find out, I ended up finishing my book before everyone had to go to school. I decided that I would go ahead and make everyone's lunches. (Those who eat food anyway.)

After I finished the lunches, I played against Emmett on the video games. By the time we got bored with it, it was time for everyone to get ready for school.

I plugged my nose and went to wake up Jacob, Leah, and Seth. (Everyone had been around them for years so they were use to the smell, but I hadn't adapted yet.) Isabella and Edward went to wake up Renesmee.

Esme fixed them breakfast and they ate it quickly. Everyone changed and gathered up their books. They then went out the door one by one, saying good-bye to me and Esme since Carslie was already at the hospital.

I saw them get in their cars and drove off to the school I wouldn't be able to see in awhile.

Esme and I would work on my human curriculum in the morning and my vampire one in the afternoon. This soon fell in to a sort of a schedule for us. After everyone left for school and work, Esme and I would start school.

I soon finished my human curriculum and to celebrate, Emmett and Rosalie took me to get me my first car.

I looked and looked at all different types and models of cars and trucks, but I couldn't decide. I then realized why I couldn't. It was because my heart belonged to a Jeep. After riding in Emmett's Jeep that one day, I knew that was the car I wanted.

I told Rosalie and Emmett what I wanted and Rosalie gave a small smile.

"Figures."

So when I drove off that car lot I was the proud owner of a black Jeep Hurricane. (Picture on profile.)

When I pulled up to the house with Emmett and Rosalie behind me in Emmett's jeep, everyone gathered on the lawn to look at my new toy.

The following was their reactions:

"Nice wheels Row."- Jacob

"It's beautiful Rowena."- Esme

*Low whistle*- Edward

*Squeal*" I KNEW you were going to pick that!"- Alice

"It's perfect for your style Rowena"- Carslie

"I want to ride first!"- Seth

"So now that you have your own jeep, are their going to be race wars between you and Emmett?"- Jasper

Leah just gave me a cold stare and muttered congratulations. Renesmee wasn't there because she had to go get something for school, but when she got back she saw it and promptly asked Edward for one.

This was Edward's response:

"NO!"

We all got a laugh out of it.


	6. Fast Foward

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Hey fans, I have my friend Court co-writing this chapter with me so give her a shout-out!

Another year came and passed. Everyone finished high school and got married…again. Everyone deemed me worthy of coming to high school with them. So we had to move…again.

When I started grumbling about moving again, Edward started laughing.

"Better get used to it."

So everyone packed up everything and sent it on ahead. I loaded my Jeep with as much stuff from my room as I could. Behind me I towed my beautiful new neon green and black four-wheeler. No prizes for who chose the colors.

The same argument from two years ago popped up again: who was riding with who. And again, Carslie had to step in. I got my Jeep to myself this time because I had crammed almost everything from my room into it, so if anyone wanted to ride with me…they were riding on the bar on the roof.

This time we were setting up residence in…. North Dakota. Oh joy.

We got there and fought over rooms, but we resolved it quickly because we needed to hunt.

My room looked almost like the other one but I had my own bathroom…not that I needed it.

So we hunted and hung out together before we had to take on the next challenge…school.

This year, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and I will be entering as sophomores. Isabella, Jacob, and Seth will be entering as juniors. Renesmee, Rosalie, and Alice will be seniors. Sounds easy enough.

That first day I wore a simple black tank-top, a lace black skirt that went to my ankles, a skull and cross bone necklace, and a pair of combat boots. Since I wasn't allowed to drive my baby, I sweet talked Rosalie into driving me to school in it.

When we arrived, I wasn't thirsty at all, so it made it easy to listen to people's conversations in their heads.

"_Look at the new hotties! That Goth one looks like a super babe! Uh oh her bro is giving me the stare…"_

Sure enough I looked at Edward and he was giving the guy a stare down. I laughed and we walked to the office to get our schedule.

When we walked in a thin old lady with 1950s glasses turned and looked at us.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a nasally voice.

Edward stepped forward.

"Yes my name is Edward Cullen and this is my family. We need to pick up a class forms."

"Names?"

He pointed to each of us and said our names. Since most of the family is married to each other we figured this would be the best way to do it: Jasper and Rosalie are the Hale twins since they look so much alike, Edward, Alice, Renesmee, and Emmett were using the name Cullen, Isabella was using her maiden name of Swan, Seth and Leah were using Jacob's name of Black, and I came up with my own name of Blaze.

The story was that Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Renesmee and Isabella are the adopted ones. Jacob is a family friend and Leah and Seth are his brother and sister. I am a cousin of Jasper and Rosalie from the South. It all fits so those who are married can be together without it being weird.

We got all of our classes and we found out that the only ones that had the same classes together were me and Edward. As long as I had someone with me in my classes, I should be fine.

So we said our good-byes and headed off to class. For me and Edward it was math.

When Edward and I walked in, the catcalls began. We went to the teacher's desk and gave him our slip. He looked at it and told us to go sit at the last desks available in the back of the room. As soon as I sat down, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around a pretty cute guy was sitting there.

"So, you're new?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. My name's Derek."

"My name's Rowena." I then turned around.

I felt the tap on my shoulder again. I turned around.

"Yes, Derek?"

"You do know hit like a 10 on the hotness scale right?"

I laughed and used Jasper's power to send a wave of lust into him…. Only it was for the guy next to him.

He turned to the guy and stared at him practically drooling. I laughed and turned around.

"_That was just mean Rowena."_

"_He was asking for it."_

He rolled his eyes.

Math went by pretty quickly so we had to go the gym.

Edward and I changed in our locker rooms and went to join our classmates.

A very overweight, balding man in a blue jumpsuit that barley covered his stomach came over to us.

"So today you hellions are going to be playing volleyball." He paused to burp. "Weston, Jacobs your team captains." He then waddled back into his office.

The two boys came forward and who should be one of the captains, none other than Derek Jacobs, oh boy.

He picked me to be on his team. His next turn he picked Edward, probably because he knew we were brother and sister. After all the teams were set, we got into positions. I was crouching down to play when I heard this:

"_Oh little mind reader." _

I looked around, trying to find out how said that. I looked at Edward and he nodded up to the bleachers. Sitting there was the palest boy I had ever seen. This was because he was a vampire.


	7. Speaking with the pale boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.

I was stunned. Other than the Cullens, I hadn't seen any other vampires.

"_Well, are you going to come up here?" _he said.

I nodded and allowed myself to get hit in the head.

"_Rowena, do you want me to come?"_

"_Nah. Just stay here and play. I'll be fine."_

I went up to the bleachers and sat by the boy. He had a scent to him that I had smelt before but I couldn't place it.

He extended his hand. "I'm Gamble Winters."

I shook it. "Rowena Blaze."

"Well, little mind reader, you have a very wonderful and rare talent; being able to clone other vampires abilities I mean."

"How did you.."

"I can sense other vamps abilities. I also can change people's appearances. Well, since you can clone, I guess you can too."

I nodded and turned back to watch Edward and everyone else play.

"The other vamp, he you're brother?" Gamble nodded toward Edward.

"Adopted, but yes."

"So how many are in this family of yours?"

I looked at him.

He shrugged. "Didn't say I was a mind reader like you and you're bro."

So I named off the people and their abilities. By the time I was done, class over.

I got up to go change when Gamble grabbed my hand.

"Rowena, why don't you come to my house? You could meet my 'mother and father' so to speak."

"I'm not sure.."

"I'm not saying alone. Hell, bring all you're brothers if you want, just please come. I think you'll like Ally."

I looked at his eyes. They held such trust in them. I could say no.

I put my hand on his and showed him a picture of my Jeep Hurricane.

"You have ten minutes until after school lets out and Emmett's coming because other than Carslie, he's like a father to me."

Gamble stood up and bowed.

He lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it.

He then walked down the bleachers and went to the gym door and turned around.

"_I'll see you soon little mind reader." _

I then went and got changed while I talked to Edward.

"_Are you sure you want to go and only take Emmett? I can go."_

"_No, Edward. You and Isabella need more time together."_

Edward chuckled. _"It wouldn't kill you to call everyone by their nickname you know. Your part of the family Row."_

We then meet out in the hallway. We went to our last class of the day.

After that was all done. I went to go and get Emmett and explained the problem. He laughed and said sure. We had Rosalie come so we could drive. I got in the back while Emmett sat in the front.

Sure enough nine minutes after the last bell, Gamble comes strolling up.

"Can I get a ride? Can't drive you know."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and muttered get in. So he hopped in and Rosalie drove to his house using the directions he gave her from the backseat.

When we pulled up, it wasn't as grand as our house but it was pretty close. We all got out and Rosalie killed the engine.

Gamble took the lead and we followed him into his house. When we walked in a female was in the doorway. She looked about 23. She had red eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

I looked at Gamble and noticed that his eyes were not red. I asked him and he laughed.

"My power, remember. I can't very well go to school with blood red eyes can I. I do the same for Ally when she goes shopping."

We each shook her hand. He looked down the hall.

"And now we're only missing…"

I then smelt that scent again. I then recognized it. I realized why I hadn't been able to place it. He came around the corner.

When he saw me he smiled. "Well, Well. What a pleasant surprise."

I gritted my teeth. " No surprising you…Jaden."


	8. Pain

I do not own Twilight……..

Jaden smiled that sick, twisted smile that had attracted me to him.

"So how has life been for you Rowena? Three square meals a day? Comfy bed?"

I snarled.

Gamble stepped between us.

"You two know each other?"

I gritted my teeth, "He created me. He took me from my home and my family because he loved me."

Jaden laughed.

"Oh don't worry about that, I have Ally now," he said planting a kiss on her lips, being as passionate as he could while still keeping one eye on me.

I leaped to claw his eyes out when Gamble leaped and I smacked into. Our bodies colliding made a sound like thunder. We fell back. I stood up slowly, looking Gamble in the eyes. He mimicked me.

"I think it's time for us to leave," Rosalie said coldly as she opened the door.

Gamble reached for my arm.

"Row…" was all he got out before Rosalie and Emmett leaped between us snarling.

Gamble backed off knowing he was outmatched.

Rosalie and Emmett turned around and headed out the door. I turned to follow them when I heard Jaden say, "I'll be seeing you very soon Rowena… VERY soon."

I slammed the door closed as hard as I could.

Shame I didn't break it off its hinges I thought to myself.

I jumped into the jeep's driver seat even though I wasn't supposed to be driving. Emmett was already in the backseat.

I drove as fast as I could to get home. When we got there, I leaped out and ran to a field of wide open space I had found a little while ago.

I let out a scream. I screamed out in frustration about Jaden, about my frustration about being a vampire.

I sat down and started dry sobbing (seeing as my venom dries up my tears). As I was sitting there sobbing I smelt the musty smell of one of the wolves. I looked and was caught completely off guard on who it was. It was Leah.

"Hi."

"Hi."

She sat down beside me.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"…"

She got up to leave when I said, "Yes."

She sat back down. I explained to her from the point when I became a vampire to the present. She actually listened to me without making snotty comments or saying she didn't have time to hear my life story.

When I finished, she stood up and said, "I'm sorry about the pain you're going through and I can honestly say I know what you're going through."

I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Leah."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"No problem."

We then turned and walked back to the house, sisters not by blood, but by a complete understanding of what one another are going through. That is the closest two people can be to each other.


	9. Bad Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

When we got back to the house, Leah went to work on her homework. I figured I should do the same, so I did mine at vampire speed. I then went down to the living room to see what everyone was doing. The only ones that were there were Jasper and Emmett. They looked up when I walked in.

"_They went hunting", _Jasper said in his head.

I nodded and walked over to the Playstation 3 and.

"So Emmett, prepared to lose at Resident Evil 5?", I said grinning.

He looked up with a sympathy look referring to today's incident.

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

He smiled. "You are so going down."

We both leaped for controllers while Jasper changed the channel on the TV for us. We played for about an hour before I felt something…something was wrong.

When I developed Isabella's power, I found a way to shield the powers I didn't want to use all the time. I was comfortable with all of my powers, all but Alice's. Her power was too much for me. So I put a shield around her power and haven't used it since. With this feeling I knew that I needed to use Alice's power, but it scared me too much.

I dropped my controller. Emmett and Jasper swopped in. Jasper tried to send a calm wave, but our powers clashed. I started to hyperventilate.

Emmett, being fatherly, pulled me into his arms to try to calm me down since Jasper's power couldn't help.

"Rowena, what is it?", Emmett said, his voice taking on a little panic.

Edward told me that when Renessmee was born, Rosalie went protective mom on her because she saw her as the child she could never have. Then Renessmee went through a growth spurt just days before I arrived so Renessmee looked 17. After I arrived, Rosalie was still protective of Renessmee, but she turned more protective of me. She knew she had to share Renessmee with Edward and Isabella, but with me, she could play mommy with Emmett as my dad. The three of us have sort of fell into those roles.

I just kept on hyperventilating. Jasper finally grabbed my face with his hands and made me look into his eyes.

"Rowena, what do you need?"

I wheezed out, "Rosalie…Edward…Bella."

Emmet looked at Jasper with plea and screamed, "Run and find them!"

_**Jasper's POV**_

"Rowena, what do you need?" I said holding her face in my hands.

"Rosalie…Edward…Bella", she screamed desperately at me.

Emmett screamed at me to go find them, so I took off. I went to where the woods by our house started and took in a deep breath. I caught our family's scent; I may not be a tracker like that scum James was, but I needed to have extra sharp senses for the wars. Once you have a skill, you never lose it. I took off in the direction where our family's scent was the strongest.

Rowena must have really been scared because I noted that she called Bella by her nickname, losing her formality. It made me wonder why she wanted Bella and anyway. Rosalie and Edward I could understand. Rosalie was like a replacement mom for Rowena seeing as she had to leave hers behind. Edward was like a brother to her. They had had so many conversations in their heads, we all thought they were planning World War 3. But Bella? I can't see where she fits into Rowena's want for her at her weakest. That's the thing I respect most about Rowena: she doesn't show weakness. She is like me in that department. We both cannot stand to show weakness, even to our family.

"_Edward_", I called out in my mind, "_Edward, Rowena needs you, Rosalie, and Bella. Hurry Up!"_ I said with urgency.

I heard the sounds of twigs snapping and leaves being shifted. Rosalie was the first to appear. Figures since she sees Rowena as her child.

"What happened?" Rosalie said trying to keep her voice steady although it cracked.

Bella and Edward got there as I am about to speak. They both have the same looks Rosalie had, but Edward's is a little more profound.

"Let's go. I'll explain on the way."

We all ran back as fast as our vampire speed would allow. I explained about Rowena's freak out on the way. Edward is the fastest out of all of us, but he and Rosalie were running neck and neck to get to the house.

When we got there, Emmett was still holding her, but she had stopped hyperventilating. Rosalie took over for Emmett. I stood by the patio door.

"Rowena, what's wrong? What made you that upset?" Rosalie asked. Rosalie sounded so maternal with Rowena. She hadn't even been this maternal with Renessmee. Rowena looked at all of us.

"I had this horrible feeling while Emmett and I were playing the game. I have a feeling like I should use Alice's power to find out what it is."

"So why don't you?" I heard myself say.

Rowena shook her head. "When I cloned Isabella's power," back to the formalities I noted, "I found out a way to make a safe like shield for whatever abilities I didn't want to use all the time. So far, Alice's power is the only one that has the shield on it."

"Why?" asked Emmett.

"Because I want to go through a day not knowing everyone's decision and future that goes along with it."

"You're afraid of knowledge", Edward said. "But also with my mindreading power Rowena, you also have the knowledge of that person's thoughts. Thoughts they think are safe. But with Alice's power, it can help us find out what is causing this feeling. It is obviously intended for you only or else Alice would have already seen it."

Rowena sat there for a minute, taking in Edward's words. When she finally spoke, it was like the panic attack had made her wiser.

"Fine. I'll try."

Everyone smiled, even myself. We all knew Rowena was fight and we didn't want this to defeat her.

She got out of Rosalie's arms and sat cross-legged on the floor. She closed her eyes and sat straight. Five minutes passed before she portrayed any emotion. And it wasn't her upset by her vision, but Edward.

"Edward, what was that?" Rowena asked him.

Edward turned to us. "The Volturi are coming," he said grimly, "and they want Rowena."


	10. No Time To Lose

**Rowena's Point of View**

Everyone went ridged at Edward's mention of the Volturi.

"What is the Volturi?" I asked. I had never heard that that term before. Edward was the one who answered.

"The Volturi are the police force for the vampires. When a vampire reveals itself to a group of humans, then they have just signed their death warrant."

"Is the whole guard coming?" asked Emmett.

Edward shook his head.

"Aro, Marcus, and Caius, along with their mates, are staying behind. Aro has also collected a couple of new pets since we have last seen him."

"What powers do _these _have?" asked Rosalie.

'One has about the same power as Bella, but it can expand to protect against everything, including Alice's visions. It's amazing that he can project it to Rowena but not Alice."

"So how do they know of Rowena's abilities?" asked Bella.

"Aro has also collected an ability sensor."

"So where does this leave us in Aro's graces?" asked Jasper.

Edward bowed his head before he answered.

"He knows Rowena's fear about using Alice's power so he wants Alice so maybe he can get her to get Rowena comfortable with her power, but the rest of us are expendable. Alice is expendable as soon she gets Rowena to use her power."

"So who of the guard are they sending?" asked Rosalie.

"Jane for sure. Alec, Demetri, in case we try to run, the new sheild,, one he's had for awhile that is a hypnotist, and some muscles."

"Why isn't he sending Renata with them?" asked Jasper. He told me about his time in the Civil War since I enjoy history. I knew without using my mindreading power that he was plotting out military tactics."

"Aro figures the shield will be enough, and Demetri can track Rowena if she bolts. Even without that, Aro thinks that the hypnotist MIGHT have an affect on Rowena so maybe she'll come quietly."

I shook my head. "With Isabella's power it can't affect me. The hypnotist's power is something that has to do with the mind."

Edward nodded. "That's what I figured."

"How long until they arrive?" Emmett asked.

"A week", said Edward.

"What are we going to do? Even though our coven is pretty big, it's no match for them." I asked.

"Rowena is right. Although we have more abilities, all of our abilities are more defensive than offensive. Also with that new shield, most of our power's are useless", Jasper said.

"Rowena, I hate to ask this of you, but you are going to have to keep using Alice's power. It seems the Volturi only want YOU to see this. We need to be able to see wither their plans change or not", said Edward.

I sighed. Alice's power scared me and I didn't want to use it, but I knew I wasn't endangering my own life, but my family's life as well. I owed them that much to watch for the changes.

I nodded. "Ok. But how are we going to even the odds?"

"We could call the Denali clan. Kate's power will be of great help and Rowena can clone it", Isabella said.

"Benjamin will also be of help", Jasper said.

"What are their powers?" I asked

"Kate can create an electric current over her skin that shocks anyone but you and Bella," said Edward.

"Benjamin has the power over the four elements. His power is physical unlike most of our abilities", said Jasper.

"I'm not sure if Benjamin will be allowed though", said Rosalie.

"Why?" I asked.

"Benjamin's coven leader is very protective of him", said Rosalie softly. I noticed she kept checking on me to make sure I didn't freak out again.

"I think we should go back to Forks. Home field advantage", I suggested.

Jasper shook his head. "Our best bet is to just stay here and train. Besides, if we try to leave, they might block us or move up the attack."

I nodded.

"So I'll call the Denali clan and I'll see if I can track down Benjamin's coven," said Edward.

"Maybe Zafrina's too. We need all the help we can get," said Isabella.

"Ok. Jasper, Emmett, go find the family. We need to regroup and explain what's going on. Bella, you and I will start calling the covens. The sooner they get here the better. When Rowena clones their powers, we need them to train her", Edward said.

"What do you want me and Rosalie to do?" I asked Edward.

"Rosalie, I want you to brush Rowena up on the Volturi guard's abilities."

After Edward finished, everyone turned to do what they were told to do. Everyone knew that the situation was serious and that we had no time to lose.


	11. Coming up with a plan

"Ok. The most prized vampires of Aro's guard are twins Jane and Alec. Jane's power creates illusions of pain. Alec can cut off your senses so you need to have your shield up at all times. Next on the totem pole is Demetri. He is a tracker. He can and will find you should he need to. That's why we are not going to even try to run," said Rosalie.

"How do you know for a fact that he can find a person? Can't you just lay a false trail to trick him?" I asked contemplating a battle strategy like Jasper was.

"It's not going to work Rowena. When Bella was human, we had a tracker after her. We tried to lay a false trail, but he figured it out and got pissed. Good try though."

Jasper and Emmett came through the door with the rest of the family before Rosalie could tell me more. Everyone came and sat one the couch. Emmett and Rosalie took turns telling the whole story because Jasper and I were still going over scenarios in our heads. When they finished explaining everything, no one spoke. Finally, Alice broke the silence.

"So there is _ANOTHER_ thing I can't see", Alice said, her voice portraying her anger.

"Don't feel bad Alice. The only reason I was able to see it was because they WANTED me to see it."

Alice was still mad anyway.

"_Why! Why! Why! What good is my power if I can't use it to help? GARRRRR! She doesn't use my power, but she still got the vision. Oh wait Rowena. I'm sorry. It's just frustrating you know?"_

I nodded. "I know and don't worry about it," I smiled.

Alice smiled back. Edward and Isabella walked back in.

"Ok. So the Denali clan is onboard", Edward said.

"Zafrina's clan is in too", Isabella said.

"We convinced Benjamin's coven leader after we explained her power. They agreed that Rowena's power is too great for the Volturi to possesess", Edward said.

"So you explained to them about my power?" I asked.

Isabella nodded. "They are on their way and they have agreed to help you train."

"What is Zafrina's power?" I asked.

"Zafrina can special ability is to create illusions; however, they do not affect Bella or you", said Carlisle.

I nodded in understanding. "Will it be enough to beat the guard?" I asked.

"We will be cutting it close but we should have an advantage", said Jasper.

We all sat in silence. We couldn't believe this was happening. Although this was my first time dealing with the Volturi, this was the second time for most of my family and the third time for others.

I looked at Alice. "How long until everyone gets here?" Although I knew how to use her power, want her to feel like it was her power only girl again. I also need to keep out for changes on the Volturi guard without distractions.

Alice, knowing why I asked, smiled then got a blank look on her face. When the vision ended, she gave a half-smile.

"The Denali clan will be here at 11:00 tonight. Benjamin's clan will be here at 5:45 Wednesday morning. Zafrina's clan will make it in at 12:00 in the afternoon on Tuesday. It's not a lot of time, but it's better than nothing. We are going to have to pull a 'camping trip' out of our hats Carlislie", said Alice.

Carlislie nodded. "I'll go call the school right now." He went into the kitchen to call.

I laughed. "I just got to school and I'm already ditching."

Everyone laughed a little. Seth then leaped up with an idea.

"Why don't we see if the pack in Forks will help?" he said.

"Seth, I don't think that's a good idea", said Jacob.

"Why not?" he asked.

"One, we have more vampire's coming. Vampires that are not held to out treaty as the Cullens are. Which mean that Sam has every right to give the order", said Jacob.

"Two, Sam's not going to get off his high horse to help us", Leah said bitterly. Reading her mind, I could see that this Sam person had hurt her and had hurt her bad. I've never met the rest of the Forks pack due to Jacob being on bad terms with this Sam. From what I have been told, Jacob's pack are descended from wolves and were created to destroy the "cold ones' A.K.A vampires. Jacob broke off from his pack because the wanted to kill Renesmee when Isabella was pregnant with her. Jacob disagreed and so started off as a lone wolf. Leah and Seth then joined Jacob's pack making Jacob Alpha and Seth started off as Beta, but after the Volturi left, Jacob replaced Seth with Leah. I always found wolves interesting when I was human and they were my favorite animal. I guess it's good to know shape shifters, even if they smell.

"And three, this is our fight, not theirs. We are not in their territory, so they won't get involved," said Edward.

"Good try Seth," I said.

He sat back down; disappointed that he didn't come up with the problem solving idea.

_To bad the pack can't or really won't help Edward._

_I know Rowena, but we'll pull through. We did last time. Just make sure you keep an eye on the guard for changes._

_Ok._

I looked at the clock. It was 10:50. The Denali clan would be here in ten minutes.

We turned on the TV while we waited, but no one was really watching it. Alice got up

"They're here."


	12. The Time Has Come

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Over the next few days the covens arrived. They each taught me their powers and how to control them. My favorite was when Benjamin's coven arrived and I got to learn his power. He was able to manipulate the four elements, but his was on a physical level instead of messing with your mind. I hadn't heard from Jaden's coven since that last time we had spoken, but I hoped they were prepared for the Volturi to arrive.

The training sessions were taking their toll on me. My eyes had a purple bruised look they had whenever I did not feed. My eyes were black all the time, even after I had hunted. It made it hard to go out and be around the humans so I stayed at home as much as possible. Everyone else did as well excluding Carsile, who still went to the hospital, Renessme and Seth, who we made still attend school, and Leah who had to work to pay for the clothes that were shredded often due to them phasing in them. We paid for everything for them, but Leah insisted that she should pay for something so Carsile suggested clothes.

Then the day came that we had all dreaded: The day the Volturi arrived. We sent Renessme and Seth off to school because we did not want them to be in the fight, even though it took out two people that could have greatly helped us. Carslie and Leah took off work, hopefully for only temporarily. The other covens were on our side, but they said they would not step in unless they really needed us.

We went out to a secluded place so the humans would not be able to hear the fighting. Then the guard arrived. Edward quickly told me in my mind who was who in the guard. The lead vampire, who he named as Jane, was ahead of the rest of the guard. Her twin brother, Alec, came and stood behind her. The rest of the guard stopped short behind them.

The devil then began to speak in a voice that surprised me. It was child like, but cold and domineering at the same time. "So you are the new pet Aro wants", she said quickly and to the point, "although I cannot see why." Beside me Rosalie growled. I waved my hand and she backed off.

"Just get to the point Jane. We all know why you are here, and we are in not the mood to play games."

She smiled devilishly. "That's too bad. I am the mood for games but if you want your family and friends to die quickly…" she nodded to her guards. They started to step forward.

"Wait!" I said quickly. She motioned for them to stop and raised her eyebrow at me.

"Let us have a one on one fight. Me and you. If I win, then you and the guard must leave."

She laughed. "And if I win?"

"I will leave with you quietly."

She laughed. "Do you think I am stupid? I know you have a shield that protects you from my power. I will not engage in an uneven fight."

"Fine. No powers."

She debated this. She then smiled slowly. "Fine. I accept your challenge."

She walked up to the space left between the two armies of vampires. I stepped up.

She delivered the first blow to my knees knocking my feet from under me. I got back up quickly using my vampire speed. I leaped on her attempting to snap her neck quickly just like Emmet and Jasper taught me, but although she is smaller than I, she threw me off of her back. She then kicked me in the chest repeatedly. My family was scared for me but they were afraid of if they tried to help, then Jane might forget about Aro wanting to keep me alive and kill me anyway.

I moved out from under Jane's foot before she could land another blow to my chest. I grabbed her ankle and pulled her off her feet. She was a little surprised and was caught off guard. After that is when I thought my life was in true jeopardy. My sight would cut out every time Jane would go to land an important blow. It happened three times before I remembered Rosalie's lesson on the guards:

_Jane's power creates illusions of pain. Alec can cut off your senses so you need to have your shield up at all times._

"Nice job having your brother help you Jane." I said between punches.

She laughed. "I did nothing of the sort. A brother is loyal to a sister. Just as your brothers are loyal to you."

She then punched me in the throat, that although did not cut off my air supply, it had hurt it or at least bruised it. Then I felt my hearing and sense of smell be cut off. I saw the look of surprise on Jane's face and felt my hearing and sense of smell return. I heard Alec struggling behind me. I turned and when I did, my heart leaped. There, fighting in such a blur that only a vampire would be able to see was Gamble.

He was holding his own even though he was much younger than Alec. Jane grabbed me while I was off guard and threw me at least a hundred feet away from the fight. She then ran over to where Alec was; a sibling protecting another.

I ran as fast as I could back toward the fight. Edward read my mind on what I was going to do.

_ROWENA! DON'T!_

_Cover Bella's eyes Edward!_

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward heed my warning and pulled Isabella toward his chest quickly. Bella is the most sensitive of all of us about fighting and I did not want her to witness what I was about to do. I raced over toward Gamble, Alec, and Jane. I leaped on Jane, snapped her neck, and ripped her head off from her body.

Next to me, sprayed and coated with his twin sister's blood, was Alec screaming. Benjamin quickly started a fire with his power and I threw Jane's body and head into the fire. Alec screamed and leaped onto me, attempting to do to me what I did to his sister, but he fell down in mid-leap, screaming, but this time, in pain. I stood over him.

"Oh, by the way, I cloned your sister's power."


	13. The Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and any of its characters.

After I defeated Jane, the guard retreated from the battle. They did not know what to do since I had taken down one of their most powerful guard members. Alec had to be dragged away. He had lost his sister and was in grief just like I would have been had any of my family had been terminated. My family came over and congratulated me. Rosalie held me like she was afraid I was the one burning in the flames of the fire instead of Jane.

I pulled myself away from my friends and family over to where Gamble was standing. He was beaten up a little but he was starting to recover.

"Want to go for a walk and talk?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I think we have some things we need to talk about."

I nodded. "I agree."

He reached for my hand and looked at me to see if it was ok. When I nodded, he interlaced his hands with mine. I looked back at my family and met Edward's eyes.

_Go Rowena. He is a great guy with good intentions. _

I nodded. I turned back to Gamble. We started walking. We kept walking until I broke the silence.

"So how did you know the Volturi were coming?"

"Jaden used to live with the Volturi. He picked up on their scents when they passed through town."

I then I asked the question I had been wondering since he showed up on the field.

"Why did you come?"

He thought for a moment before he answered, but I knew the answer before he said it. I guess he forgot about my mind reading power.

"Because even though I had only met you briefly that one day at school and then that disaster meeting of my parents, I knew that I loved you."

"The thing is Gamble is that I do not believe in meeting a true love when you first lay eyes on each other, so I can't say the same thing to you."

He sighed. "I used to think the same thing too, but then I met you. Do you think you and I could go out on a date sometime?"

"I would like that."

He then leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. This was it. My first kiss.

About a year later, many dates later, Gamble asked me to marry him….and I said yes.


	14. Stories To Tell

Disclaimer: I own Gamble, Jaden, Rowena, and Ally

When Gamble proposed, I was truly surprised. I wasn't able to read his mind. When I told the family, Bella, as I now called her, fussed up. Gamble told her what the plan and she out a shield on him so I would not be able to able to read his mind. I gave her a hug and thanked her. I felt like a real bride to be.

Jaden was not so enthused that Gamble was dating me, the girl he used to love so after Gamble and I started dating, Jaden packed him and Ally up and did not tell us where they went. Alice knew where they were, but Gamble and I decided that it was for the best that we did not know.

One night, about three days or so after we were engaged, Gamble and I were talking about who should be in our wedding party. He could not decide who he wanted as his best man Jasper or Emmett. I suggested Jasper and he asked me why.

"Emmett and Rosalie are like my parents since Jaden took me from mine and I would like Emmett to walk me down the aisle."

He kissed me deeply and he agreed with my decision. When I asked him about inviting Ally and Jaden, he went quiet.

"Why?"

"I know that my ties with Jaden are strong, but Ally and Jaden were kind of you parents right?"

He grew quiet. "I've never told you of how Ally and I came to be with him have I?"

I shook my head.

He sighed. "Ally came with him first. You had just run off from Jaden and he was pissed. He wanted a companion. He saw Ally in the parking lot of a Chuckie Cheese where she had just taken her son to. He wanted her." He stopped trying to find the words to go on.

"Go on Gamble."

He started again. "Jaden followed her home and watched her. He waited until she and her husband had gone to bed when he took her back to her house. He then bit her. After the three days of transformation, he took her back to her house without allowing her to feed."

I cut him off. "No he didn't," I said with horror.

He nodded. "He led her to where her husband was sleeping and showed her how to snap his neck and she drank from him. She then went to her baby's room and drank from him as well."

"She didn't feel any remorse for it?" I asked.

"She was sad at first but then she pushed those feelings back."

"So how did you become a vampire?" I asked carefully.

"Well, after Ally figured out that she couldn't have kids, she wanted a child. So Jaden wanted to make her happy. He told her that she couldn't have a baby because it was against vampire law so make vampire children so they staked out the local high schools."

"And they found you?"

He nodded. "I was out drunk after a party and I was stupid enough to drink and drive. I got in an accident and so that was the motive they needed. For many years, I thought they found me and changed me out of pity. The truth came out later on but I still looked at the bright side of it. I think it would be for the best if we did not invite them."

I hugged and kissed him. "If that is how you feel. Then who do you want as your groomsmen?"

He shrugged. "I was thinking Jasper as my best man, Edward, Jacob, and Seth."

I raised an eyebrow at his mention at Seth. He was worst than I was about the smell.

He shrugged. "What can I say; the kid has grown on me. What about you? Who do you want as your maid of honor and your bridesmaids?"

"I was thinking Rosalie as my maid of honor and Bella, Leah, and Alice as my bridesmaids."

"Sounds perfect."

I laid my head down in his lap and looked at the ring Gamble had given me when he had proposed. It was not a traditional one. He had designed himself. The band was like a vine and had thorns but they were sharp enough to poke me. The stone was cut into a heart which was held in place by the same type of thorns that ran around bands. The Stone was an emerald since he knew it was my favorite type of stone.

I never thought that I would ever be able to love again but Gamble has shown me how to love again. I love him and I'm happy to spend my vampire life with him.


	15. The Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Gamble and I decided that we should wait until we were "seniors" before we got married. It was two long years and it felt like eons for us. We invited the covens that had been there for us when the Volturi had come. We also invited Bella's father Charlie and Leah and Seth's mother Sue.

Gamble and I had never met Sue or Charlie before this and from what we could tell, Charlie and Sue seemed close. I wondered when we would hear wedding plans for them.

A day before the wedding, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett took Gamble off on a mysterious trip before his bachelor party. He came back to get ready for his bachelor party and he was laughing. When I asked about the trip, he started laughing harder.

"You brothers felt the need to have 'the talk' with me."

I started laughing and he showed me the memory from that day:

_Earlier that day, Gamble's POV_

I followed Emmett to where we usually went hunting. I had wanted to hang out with Rowena before my bachelor party, but Emmett, Jasper, and Edward had insisted that I had to going hunting with them before the party. We went to the field that Rowena and I loved to hang out. Emmett stopped quickly and I almost ran into him. Emmett turned around and Jasper and Edward were also facing me.

"So Rowena is like a sister to me and Jasper and she is like a daughter to Emmett," Edward started. When he said that, I realized what this was about.

I nodded. "I understand this."

"So you understand that if you hurt her..."

"Then you'll kick my butt?"

Emmett and Jasper started laughing. Edward stopped laughing and said, "We would be the least of our worries. "

I laughed and asked, "What do you mean?"

Emmett and Jasper started walking back toward the house. Edward walked by me and said, "Rowena can take care of herself. We will just be here to make sure that she got her point across." He took off toward the house. I followed and reminded myself to replay the scene for Rowena, know she would get some laughs out of it.

_Back to the present Rowena's POV_

I started laughing after Gamble replayed the scene for me. I kissed him and he kissed me. "I'm so sorry for that. My brother's don't understand that 'the talk' only happens in movies."

He laughed and kissed me again. We kissed for what seemed hours before he pulled away and looked at his watch.

"I've got to go to my bachelor party before your brother's come and drag me out."

I laughed and swatted him on the butt before he went out the door. Rosalie, Alice, Renessmee, Leah, and Bella came up later to prepare me for the wedding and what to expect. I couldn't wait until tomorrow for Gamble and I to become husband and wife…never thought I would say that phrase huh?


	16. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

The next morning finally arrived. Today was the day Gamble and I would be married. I went to take a shower and when I got back, there was white rose with black tips on my pillow that I never used. A note was attached to the rose:

Rowena,

Today is the day you and I join to become man and wife. I love you and I cannot wait to see you come down the aisle.

Your loving husband to be,

Gamble

I started dry sobbing and I recovered myself before Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Leah came in to help me get ready. Alice did my makeup while Rosalie did my hair. Bella and Leah got their selves ready as bridesmaids. When we were all ready, we went out to the yard where we had decided to hold the wedding. The guests had arrived and were seated. The groomsmen escorted their respected wife to where they were to stand. Emmett was standing next to me with my arm interlaced through his, waiting for our cue.

"So I heard about the talk you, Jasper, and Edward had with Gamble," I said.

He laughed. "We were just looking out for you."

I smiled. "I know. You three are like parents to me and brother's at the same time. Same with Alice, Bella, and Rosalie."

We then heard the wedding march play and we knew that was our cue. I took a deep breath went down the aisle to where Gamble, my perfect husband, stood waiting for me. Carslie was officiating for us and I did not hear a word he said until it came to the 'I do' part. I was fixed upon Gamble and how he had helped me fall into love, when after Jaden, I thought would never happen again. He was fixed upon. I did not read his mind because I figured that he should have these moments alone. Carslie's voice snapped me back into reality.

"Do you, Rowena Aurora Blaze, take Gamble Xavier Winters, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I said smiling at Gamble.

Carslie turned to Gamble. "And do you, Gamble Xavier Winters, take Rowena Aurora Blaze, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He smiled at me and said, "I do."

Carslie chuckled. "Well, then you my kiss the bride."

Gamble gathered me into his arms and kissed me. This kiss was more passionate than any other kiss we had ever had. Everyone awed and I laced my hand into his and walked down the aisle. We then went to the wedding reception.

Even though most of our guest didn't eat, we still have some mortals and werewolves to feed so we went thought the whole cake tradition. All of the humans awed as Gamble hit my face with it and I hit his, but it was really part of our plan not to eat the cake since we could not eat it. Later on, as Gamble and I were sitting down heads bent together, Rosalie and Emmett came up to us.

"Carslie wants us to move to Minnesota and if you want to go with us, we have a present for you," Rosalie said smiling.

"What is it?" I asked excited.

Emmett pulled some keys out of his pocket. He handed them to me. I looked at him and realized what they were. Realization hit Gamble too.

"Are these.."

"They are keys to a house in Minnesota that is near the house the family will be in," Emmett said with a huge smile on his face.

"We will move your and Gamble's stuff for you while you are on your honeymoon. Alice has gotten you two tickets to Minnesota," Rosalie said.

I leaped up and hugged Emmett and Rosalie. Gamble shook their hands. "Thank you guys so much," I said.

Alice, our little punctual pixie, came over and told me that if we wanted to catch our plane, then I needed to change out of my wedding gown now. I kissed Gamble and went quickly to change. Alice was waiting for us in my Jeep and she took us to the airport. She gave us our passports and tickets.

"Have fun and we will see you whenever you get from Europe," she said. She kissed us both on the cheek and took off, leaving us alone. I grabbed Gamble's hand and we boarded the plane, to start our new life together…as one.


	17. Return from the Honeymoon

Gamble and I traveled around Europe for about two weeks. We both love history and we wanted to see famous sites from the texts we read about. When our two weeks were up, we boarded a plane home. On the plane, Gamble and I held hands and whispered words of love between each other just like newly weds.

Edward and Bella met us at the airport and explained that everyone else was at school so they picked us up from the airport. Edward and Gamble grabbed our bags while Bella and I gossiped about what had transpired during our two weeks away. When we walked out of the terminal, I saw Edward's Volvo, which I had expected, but I also saw something I did not expect: my Jeep. I turned to Edward and smiled. He smiled back.

"I had Bella drive my Volvo and I drove your Jeep."

I jumped into the driver seat while Gamble and Edward put our bags in the back of my Jeep. Gamble climbed in and Bella and Edward got into the Volvo. I got to drive my Jeep as fast I wanted since Edward was in front of me and he drives just as fast as I do.

_You have to come to Carslie and Esme's house so we can explain the school situation to you and Gamble._

_Ok. Lead the way._

We traveled for about and hour which means that it would a normal human two or three hours. We pulled up the house that I guessed was going to be occupied by Carslie and Esme. Edward unlocked it and we walked in. We went into the living room and Edward and Bella sat on the couch and Gamble and I sat on the floor. I sat in front of Gamble and laid my head in his lap. He ran his fingers through my hair while Edward told us how we would fit into this town.

"Emmett, Alice, and I will be using Cullen as our last name. Rosalie, Jasper, and Rowena will be triplets, so Rowena you need to contort your features to be a mix of Jasper and Rosalie," Edward told me.

I nodded and visualize what I would look like if I mixed Jasper and Rosalie's features. I took my hair and made it blond and wavy like Rosalie 's and I took Rosalie's and Jasper's facial's features and mixed them together. When I opened my eyes, I had an approving nod from Edward.

"Renesmee and I will use my maiden name," Bella said. "We planned on making Gamble either mine and Renesmee's brother or Jacob, Leah, and Seth's brother."

"It would probably be best if I was your and Renesmee's brother," Gamble said, still running his fingers through my hair absentmindedly.

Bella nodded. "We did not enroll Gamble yet due to we not knowing which he would prefer. Gamble, you should go ahead and contort your features as well."

I felt Gamble nod and through Bella and Edward's eyes, I saw Gamble's features contort to match Bella's and Renesmee's easily recognizable features.

"Rowena, you and Jasper and Rosalie will be juniors along with Gamble and I," Edward said, "Bella, Jacob, and Alice will be sophomores. Emmett and Leah will be seniors. Renesmee and Seth will be freshmen."

"So what did you tell the school to explain why I am no there?" I asked,

"Well, everyone started yesterday so you only missed two days. Rosalie and Jasper are in all of your classes so they explained that you were not feeling well that morning and this. Carslie will phone the school later and enroll Gamble."

I nodded. "So how is the living situation going to work because it was pretty crowed before I came to live here and now we have Gamble to add."

"We bought a house for the pack and you and Gamble have your house of course. The rest of us will live with Carslie and Esme just like we did when we were in Forks. We stated that you, Jasper, Rosalie, and the pack are emancipated. Bella, Renesmee, and Gamble are adopted just like Alice, Emmett and I are," Edward said.

I nodded following along. "So where is mine and Gamble's house?" I asked.

"It's next door," Bella said.

I smiled. Although I was excited that Gamble and I would have our own house, I did not want to move too far away from my family. Now we would be able to come back and forth as we pleased.

"And the pack's house?" Gamble asked.

"It's next door to your house," Edward said.

" Well we better take our stuff to the house and unpack. We will be back over after everyone gets home," Gamble said.

I sat up so Gamble could get up. He helped me up. Edward and Bella stood up and Gamble and I gave them each a hug.

"We are glad you are home," Bella said.

We walked out to the Jeep and got our bags. Gamble pulled out the keys that Rosalie and Emmett had given us at our wedding and unlocked the door. When we walked in, both of us gasped. Our family (probably mostly Alice and Rosalie) had taken my style and Gamble's style and had mixed them together to decorate our house. We dropped our bags in the foyer and we embraced each other. Gamble laid his head on mine and murmured, "I love you Rowena… and I always will."


	18. Time For A New School and A New Life

We went back over after everyone got back home. Alice brought home mine and Gamble's schedule. She had enrolled Gamble for Carslie. When we looked at the schedules, I had most of my classes with Gamble except 5th and 8th periods.

We hung out with the family until it was time for us to get ready for school. Gamble and I went back to our house and took our showers. We then got ready and headed out to the Jeep. We saw the pack shuffling to their Expedition. Leah got in the driver seat while Jacob and Seth climbed into the back and flopped down on the seats and quickly fell back asleep.

We laughed and I climbed into my Jeep. I followed Leah since she knew where the school was. When we got there, I parked between Leah and Rosalie. When Gamble and I got out of the car, all eyes turned toward us, since we were the new kids. Rosalie and Jasper broke off from our family and came to join me and Gamble. I grabbed Gamble's hand and we walked to our first period which was Honors American Literature. Rosalie and Jasper walked in before us and went to sit in their seats. Gamble and I went in after them. Gamble is taller than me so when we walked in, the girls did not see me. When Gamble turned to the side to give the teacher our slips, I heard every girl groan: both out loud and in their head.

"Ahh. So Ms. Hale. It's nice to finally meet you," our teacher, Mrs. Scanter said.

"Nice to meet you as well," I said.

"And Mr…," she squinted at the paper, "Gamble Swan. I have your sister Isabella in my third period and I have seen your other sister Renesmee. They are fine girls and I hope you will be the same."

Gamble smiled, "Looks like I have a lot to live up to," he said.

She smiled back. "You and Ms. Hale may take those last two seats in the back."

We went to the seats that she pointed to. I listened to the conversations buzzing in both the guys and girls heads.

_Maybe it's just because they are both new kids. Maybe it wont last and he will ask ME out!_

_She's too good for that chum!_

_All of them are taken! Only that Leah and Seth kid are left but every time someone tries to talk to them, they don't want to! Grr!_

_Maybe I can break them up before Winter Formal._

My head jerked to the direction that comment came from. She taking down the notes and looked so innocent. She had medium length blond hair and she was all legs. I knew Gamble wouldn't fall for her and I trusted him, it's just I did not want this leggy blond messing with my marriage, which no one knew about because I left my wedding band at home and I wore my engagement ring around my neck. I touched Gamble's shoulder and projected the blonds thoughts.

_Don't worry Row. I see right through her already and she hasn't even talked to me yet._

I sat back and smiled to myself. I had won round one, even though she didn't know I was playing.

The whole family had lunch at the same time. We took up two of the larger tables. Gamble, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, and I took up one table while Jacob, Seth, Leah, Alice, Jasper, and Renesmee took up the other table. We were talking at our table when the leggy blond came up our table. She stood right in front of me and started flirting with Gamble.

"HI! So my name's Anna! So you're new here right?" She asked in an overly perky voice.

Gamble nodded.

"_Rowena, switch places with me," _Edward said in my head. Edward was sitting on the other side of Gamble. I smiled as Edward repeated Gamble's plan to me. I got up and switched places with Edward like he said.

When I sat down, Gamble put his arm around my back. "Anna, this Rowena, my girlfriend."

She gave me the look that all of the popular kids used to give me at my old school: the 'I'm so much better than you look'. Only thing was, this was mixed with a 'I'm going to steal your boyfriend' look.

The look was quickly replaced with her fake overly cheery look. "It is so nice to meet you!" She then turned back toward to Gamble, putting my back toward me again.

"So Gamble, why don't you come over and sit with me and my friends Jackie and Sandra?" she said, still flirting.

I loved Gamble's blunt sarcasm and here is where it came out: " No thank you. I would like to sit here with my _girlfriend_. Nice meeting you though." He said smiling.

Her face fell in defeat. She turned around and walked back to her table of friends, each of them glaring at me.

I looked at Gamble and he looked at me. Smiles grew on our faces. I put my hand on his.

_Have I told you how much I love you?_

_Haha. I don't think you have._

We turned back to the family and continued our conversation. I felt Anna's eyes on my back throughout lunch. She thought she would be able to take my husband away, but she truly did not know him. As we were talking, I felt Jasper began to feel nervous and anxious. I leaned behind Emmett and looked at Jasper with a questionable look. He looked at me and he told me what he was nervous about:

_Remember when you first got here and we told you about how we came to be vampires?_

_Yes._

_Do you remember who I said my creator was?_

_Yes. Maria, right?_

_Well, I just picked up her scent. _


	19. What do we do?

_What?_

_I just picked up her scent. Get Gamble and follow me._

I put my hand on Gamble's and explained to him that Jasper wanted us to follow him. We got up and Gamble grabbed my hand while I led him to Jasper. We followed Jasper out of the cafeteria . We didn't speak until we were in the empty hallway.

"So why is she here?" I asked Jasper.

"Why is who here?" Gamble asked confused.

I explained who Maria was and why we were in the hallway. Jasper started down the hallway and we followed him.

"The only reason I could see Maria here is for one of two reasons. One she found out about you and she wants to recruit you just like the Volturi wanted to," Jasper said still walking through the hallway, trying to find Maria.

"And the other?" Gamble asked.

"She's find a human that she wants to turn. This person must have a special quality that she values," he said. He sniffed the air. "Rowena, if I let you listen to her voice from a memory, can you search the school for her voice?"

"As long as I hear her voice first, I should be able to find her," I said.

Jasper played a small clip of a memory of Maria telling him to get rid of the newborns. Her voice was soft and could be sweet if she was not telling Jasper to kill teenagers who had outlived their usefulness.

"Think you can find her based off of that?" Jasper said, cutting off the memory and pulling me back into reality.

"She has an unique voice so I should be able to locate her thoughts, and through those, Maria herself," I said.

I closed my eyes and listened to everyone's thoughts.

_Oh my god.._

_I can't believed I failed it…._

_I cant believe she's wearing…_

_There he is. I just need to follow him and get him cornered and bite him. Not a soul will hear him._

I jerked my head up and opened my eyes. "I found her!"

"Great. Where is she?" Gamble asked.

"That's the thing. I can pick up her voice, but I have no idea where she is. Jasper, she has to be close since I was able to pick her up. Try following her scent and based on how clear I can pick up her thoughts means how close she is."

He nodded and took off toward the south entrance of the school. When we got the exit of the school, we heard a scream toward the forest near our school. The three of us took off toward the woods running to the source of the scream. We got the heart of the forest and there was and guy writhing in pain on the forest floor with Maria kneeling over him.

"So, made some new friends have you Jasper?" Maria said turning toward us.

"Why are you this far North Maria?" Jasper said stiffly.

"And why must I have a motive to come visit this lovely state of Minnesota," she looked back at the boy writhing on the ground and chuckled, "ahh. Yes I guess I would have to explain that now wouldn't I," she said turning back to us with a sneer on her face.

"Why this one Maria?" Jasper asked.

She walked toward us and put her hand on Jasper's shoulder and ran her index finger in a wavy line on his chest. "You know Jasper, I can always use you back in my company," She looked at Gamble and I. "Your friends would make a wonderful addition as well."

He took Maria's hand off of him. "What are you up to Maria?"

She laughed, stepping away from us. "Nothing that you need to know about my dear. Enjoy your gift." She ran off. Gamble and I started to take off after her, but Jasper stopped us and shook his head.

"Are you sure? We can end her," I asked him.

"I know it's strange, but I feel like I have a tie to Maria since she is my creator. It would be like if someone killed Jaden. Besides, we need to help this kid."

We turned back to where the boy was still laying clawing at his chest, although it would do no good. He looked a little older than Gamble and I. His skin was a little tan, but it was starting to pale before our eyes. His hair was a sun bleached blond and it was cut a lot like Gamble's except Gamble's was an inch or two longer. He had a strong jaw line and grey eyes before they started changing into the color that all vampires started off with, black. It was a shame. His eyes were such a beautiful color. Maybe he would allow me to change the color back once the change was complete.

"We have to get him to Carslie," I said scooping him up.

"Do you want me to carry him?" Gamble asked.

I shook my head. "I have him. Get my cell out of my back pocket and call Carslie." I pointed my butt in his direction and he pulled out my cell, since Gamble did not have nor wanted one of his own. While he called Carslie, I turned toward Jasper.

"Jasper, go back toward the school and tell everyone what happened, but do not allow anyone to return home. We need to blend in and it's going to look weird with me and Gamble disappearing as it is."

"Are you sure you don't want me or Gamble to carry him?" Jasper asked me worriedly.

The boy lashed out and scratched me on the cheek. I held on to make sure I did not drop him. I winced as the pain set in. "I've got him," I said as I felt the wound on my cheek heal.

Gamble came back over to us. "Carslie said he would meet us at our house Row. He's rushing home from the hospital as we speak."

"Did he say if there was anything we could do to elevate his pain?" I asked.

Gamble shook his head. "Our venom will burn up morphine. We just have to allow the change or suck out the poison, but I don't think any of us are strong enough to resist draining him."

The boy kept moaning and lashing out in my arms. I turned to Jasper. "Go. We will be fine."

Jasper nodded and took off toward the school while Gamble and I took off toward the direction of our house.

"What are we going to do? His parent are bound to be looking for him when they realize he's missing."

"I know Gamble."

"It's not like when Jaden took you Row…"

"I KNOW GAMBLE!"

Gamble went quiet. Our first fight. It was bound to come sometime. This was understandable. We were trying to take care of this kid when we were only kids ourselves. I sighed.

"I didn't mean to snap at you Gamble. Its just, this really hits home for me."

He nodded. "Carslie will know what to do," and he ran up ahead of me, leaving me alone with my thoughts, which he knew was the best thing he could do for me.


	20. The Meeting

When I arrived at the house, Gamble came and met us. "I moved the guest bed down into the basement," He said as we ran into the house. "Carslie is waiting in the basement, Edward and Rosalie called. They wanted to come home but I convinced them that they would attract attention if they came home, so they are coming over after school. Jasper also said that he would drive the Jeep home."

When I got the Jeep, I had a key made for Emmett, Edward, and Jasper in case I ever needed to leave school. They agreed to drive the Jeep home for me in case it ever came to that. I went through the door of our house, and ran downstairs to the basement. I put the boy on the guest bed that we never used. Carslie had jumped up as I came through the door and came over to the bed.

"Rowena, what happened? All Gamble told me was that a kid got bit and was going through the change."

I motioned for both him and Gamble to follow me. I locked the door of the basement even though it wouldn't do any good. I led them into the living room. I let Gamble explain what had happened. I was too numb to do anything or say anything. Gamble picked up on it.

"Row, what are you feeling?" he asked worriedly.

I sighed. "Sadness. Anger. Regret."

"Why?" Carslie asked.

"Sadness due to this kid having to give up his family and his whole life like I had to. Anger at Maria who turned the kid and then dumped him with Jasper. Regret that I wasn't strong enough to suck out the venom which could have prevented his transformation."

"Don't feel that regret Row. It's takes centuries to control the blood lust and even then some vampire still can't control it."

"But Edward did it for Bella when she was human," I said.

"But Edward is also much older than you and even then Edward almost killed Bella."

I sat and though about that. Bella had told me that Edward had had a hard time controlling his thirst around Bella when she was human. Ever since I had heard that, I was afraid that I would slip and bit someone and change them or worse, kill them.

"I'm going to go back to the hospital. The only thing we can do I'm afraid is allow the change. It'll take three days so we will have a family meeting about it when everyone is home," Carslie said snapping me back into the conversation. He turned and went out the door and closed it softly. I heard his car start up and leave from the front of the house.

I went and sat on the couch and held my head in my hands as I listen to the screams come from downstairs. We had a soundproof basement, but I could still hear them. Gamble came over and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"Gamble, the coven is getting too big. The Volturi is going to come after us. I may have killed Jane, but I don't think I could take on the whole guard. Besides, Aro is always replenishing his guard. I wouldn't doubt that he has already replaced Jane," I said hearing my voice crack.

"What do we do Row?" he asked, knowing that I already had a plan.

I explained my plan and we argued a bit. We screamed at each, tensions already running high from the stress we had today, but in the end, I got Gamble to see where I was coming from and he agreed that it was a necessary action.

Everyone came over to our house after school was out and Carslie got off work. Edward could tell something was wrong and tried to read mine and Gamble's minds, but I put a stop to that by putting block on our minds. After everyone was seated, we explained to everyone what had happened. Carslie then stated that we should work in shifts keeping an eye on the kid and so we set up for when people would be here with him and when people would be at school.

Jacob stood up and said angrily," You broke the pact Rowena. You are tied to the Cullens and you bit a human."

I stood up and got in his face, "And had you been listening _dog _you would have heard it was not me or Gamble or Jasper. It was Maria, Jasper's creator. I have no patience for idiocy today mutt so either pay attention to the whole meeting or get the hell out of my house."

Edward stood up as Jacob sat down defeated. "Row, what's wrong? We heard the argument, but we didn't know what it was about."

I looked at Gamble and he came to stand beside me and slipped his arm around my waist. "Gamble and noticed that the coven is getting way too big. It's going to draw attention to the Volturi and they are going to destroy us. We decided that it was for the best if after the kid's change is complete that Gamble, the kid, and I separated from you and made our own coven to avoid attracting attention."


End file.
